


Fields Rolling On

by capririusMage_lollipop



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: At least from my point of view, Dorks in Love, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, For a Friend, Marliza, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyways this is kinda cute?, be gay do fluff, except for egg, fic for egg, forget Meeting with Old Friends theyre gonna Frolic in a Field of Flowers together, hi egg!!, id die for you egg fndndksjd, im proud of it tbh, no ones gonna read the tags anyways, oh hey my dads making teriyaki chicken, sorry this took so long, thats unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capririusMage_lollipop/pseuds/capririusMage_lollipop
Summary: Maria and Eliza are going to a beach party to meet with the rest of their old friends, but they get sidetracked.... in a good way.(title name from Strawberry Blonde by mitski)
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Fields Rolling On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DapperMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/gifts).



> Yet another request from my friend!! I hope they like this

"Maria?"

Maria Reynolds' thoughts were interrupted when her girlfriend called her name. She had been staring at the flower fields passing by as Eliza's car drove, noticing and counting the different colors on her hands.

Putting that aside, she turned to Eliza.

"Sorry, what?" she said.

Eliza kept her eyes on the road, but smiled at Maria. "The field is pretty, right?"

"Yeah...." Maria grinned. "I bet it's really soft, too."

Eliza seemed to think about something, and whatever it was, Maria was sure she wouldn't like it. Smirking, Eliza turned on the blinker and pulled over the car.

"'Liza!!" Maria exclaimed. "What are you doing??"

"Pulling over!" Eliza smiled.

"The others are waiting for us at the beach-"

"The others can wait for a while!!" Eliza insisted. It was true, their friends were at the beach at a get-together. They had been invited, and as eager as Eliza was to go, she was even more eager to see Maria smile and laugh.

Putting the car in park, Eliza raced out of the car to open the door for her dear girlfriend. "After you!" she winked.

Maria sheepishly stepped out of the passengers seat, and Eliza found herself missing the air in her lungs. Maria's red sundress seemed to glow in the sunlight, highlighting her soft skin and wonderful hair. Not only that, but seeing as her dress was somewhat see-through, Eliza saw her lover's navy blue swim suit underneath the fabric.

Maria found herself in a similar situation. Eliza's baby blue sundress was shimmering like the bottom of a pool, and her sun hat's shadow fell around her face just perfectly.

As Maria stepped out of the car, she gave Eliza a quick thank-you kiss and ran straight for the flower fields. Once she found a distinguishable spot, a bald spot with a small tree and moss, she took off her shoes and placed them by the tree. Once Maria was free of her shoes, she ran off in no specific direction.

The feeling of the grass and flowers between her toes was cold and comforting. And when Maria felt a soft breeze blow, she froze, lifting her arms and closing her eyes to relax and become one with the wind.

Her inner peace was suddenly interrupted when she felt the familiar embrace of her girlfriend come from behind her. Only this time, it wasn't an embrace; it was a tackle.

Yelping and laughing, Maria stumbled onto the ground, bringing Eliza down with her. She rolled around to face Eliza, who was laughing like an angel.

"What- what do you think you're doing??" Maria managed between laughs.

"Well," Eliza grinned in the mischievous yet soft way only Eliza could pull off. "I was tackling you, but now I think I might.... _tickle_ you!!"

Gasping, Maria tried shoving her girlfriend off of her, but it was too late. Eliza's fingers attacked Maria's stomach, wrinkling her dress and making the latter girl laugh her head off.

"E- Elizab-beth!!" she wheezed. Finally, she was able to grab Eliza by the face and pull her into a giggly kiss. Eliza happily complied.

The kiss didn't last very long, unfortunately, since they had been laughing too much. After only a second of their lips being connected, the woman on top let a giggle, which caused them both to laugh again. They laughed for a while, their foreheads touching.

After a while, Eliza pressed her nose to her girlfriend's cheek. "Mar," she giggled. "Should we go soon?"

Maria hummed thoughtfully, still smiling quite widely. "Just a few more minutes?" she pleaded. "We can walk across the flower field, hand in hand, the grass beneath our feet and tickling our toes, not a care in the world."

"Wow," said Eliza, pressing a kiss to Maria's cheek. "You are _so_ romantic."

And, exactly the way Maria described it, Elizabeth Schuyler and Maria Reynolds walked through the field. They had a lovely couple of minutes with each other, stealing a kiss now and then.

And who's to complain if they were a bit late to the beach party?

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!! and stay safe everyone (:


End file.
